


Соревнование

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Gen, Humor, Talking, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ООС, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Из комнаты, где отдыхали приглашённые члены Акацки, доносился шум. Заподозрив неладное, Конан решает прервать их, но попадает на весьма необычное соревнование.
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Соревнование

**Author's Note:**

> 10% мата done.

Из комнаты, где отдыхали приглашённые члены Акацки, доносился шум. Конан насторожилась: собирать вместе профессиональных убийц и так было опрометчивой идеей Пейна, а оставлять их в одной комнате точно не стоило. Решительно подойдя к двери, Конан распахнула её, готовясь предотвратить уничтожение Амегакуре, но остановилась, едва услышав наглый голос сидящего за столом Хидана:

— Охуевшая блядь.

Он тыкал пальцем в Сасори, сидящего на другом конце стола. Между ними она увидела Зецу, скалящего желтоватые зубы, а прямо перед собой — широкую спину Какузу, который в свете тусклой лампы перебирал документы.

— Пизданутый уëбок, — ровно проговорил Сасори.

Удостоверившись, что Амегакуре ничего не угрожает, Конан бесшумно вошла и прикрыла дверь. Заметив у стены сидящих на стульях Кисаме и Итачи, она двинулась к ним и присела на свободное место.

— Что здесь происходит? — тихо уточнила она у Кисаме.

— Сукаблядский пиздюк! — парировал Хидан, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Хидан и Сасори соревнуются в искусстве владения матом, — пояснил Кисаме.

— Сасори?..

— Объëбанный хуесос, — Сасори закатил глаза.

— Мы сами не поняли, как так вышло, — пожал плечами Итачи.

Конан понимающе кивнула и посмотрела на поле импровизированного боя. В желтом масляном свете на лице Сасори читалась смертельная усталость, а Хидан весь горел от азарта.

— Пиздострадающий еблан! — он взглянул на Дейдару, погано улыбаясь. Тот скрипнул зубами.

— Мудаблядское хуйло.

— Напоминаю, что вы можете поднять ставки, — монотонно вставил Какузу, вписывая что-то в блокнот.

— Добавляю тысячу рë за Сасори, — глухо проговорил Итачи.

— Э, бля, охуел?! — мгновенно взвился Хидан, резко повернувшись к нему.

— Тогда добавляю две тысячи рë за Хидана, — благодушно ухмыльнулся Кисаме.

— Заебись, рыба сечëт, кто здесь папочка, — Хидан опять расплылся в самодовольной улыбке и откинулся на спинку стула. — Хитровыебанный милипиздрический выблядок.

— Пиздокрылая хуетыканная поебень.

— Блядемудиный отхуеверченный пиздопроёб!

— Аналопиздливый приблядушный хуедроч.

Сасори и Хидан продолжали бросать друг другу матерные оскорбления, пока все остальные молча следили за тем, кто же в конце концов перехватит инициативу.

В какой-то момент Конан заметила слом: Хидан стал отвечать гораздо медленнее, а затем и вовсе начал повторяться, и в соревнование вступил Зецу, перебивая его и записывая фолы. Ядовитая улыбка на губах Сасори становилась всë заметнее. Пальцы Дейдары крепче вцепились в спинку его стула. 

— Близка развязка, — прошептал Итачи, и Кисаме хмыкнул.

— Остоебавшая пиздоблошиная блядина!

— Пиздодушное нехуемлемое объебожество.

— В рот ебал тебя, пиздоротое злоебучее уёбище!

— Опиздоумевший хуеголовый склипиздень.

Хидан приоткрыл рот, беззвучно подбирая слова, но безрезультатно. Хлопнув им, как рыба, он насупился.

Сасори продвинулся поближе и проговорил так ядовито, что Конан удивилась, как лицо Хидана не оплавилось от кислоты:

— Испиздевшийся блядомагистр ебланистики, выёбывающийся своими дохуя религиозными пиздоуёбищными взблядами, вечно пиздящий о хуйне и заебавший нахуй всю пиздобратию.

Хидан скривился, его глаза опасно потемнели. Стоило начинать беспокоиться за Амегакуре.

— Допиздишься, ты, ебанутый…

— Было, — перебил Зецу.

— Охуевший…

— Было.

— Сукаблядский…

— Бы…

— Когда, блядь, хуерылый пиздабол?! — взревел Хидан, вскочив из-за стола.

— Ещё в пятом раунде, — Зецу расплылся в щербатой улыбке.

Хидан хлопнул глазами беспомощно, посмотрел на Сасори, поджал губы и в сердцах воскликнул:

— Пошли вы на хуй!

— Сасори побеждает в поединке, — объявил Какузу. Хидан плюхнулся обратно на стул и обиженно скрестил руки на груди, бурча под нос «да проебитесь вы троебучим тристахуиным проёбом». — Все, кто ставил на него, могут подходить за деньгами.

— Поздравляю, Итачи-сан, — усмехнулся Кисаме.

— Сасори, твой выигрыш, — Какузу достал из кейса ещё одну пачку рë и придвинул её к Сасори. Тот с постной миной взял деньги, встал и повернулся к Дейдаре.

— Бери, заслужил.

Дейдара непонимающе посмотрел на протянутую к нему руку с пачкой купюр.

— Почему, данна?

— А благодаря кому я придумывал такие мерзкие эпитеты? — Сасори ткнул деньги Дейдаре в грудь и разжал пальцы. Пачка шлепнулась на пол. — Конечно, часть денег следовало отдать Орочимару, но эта змея покинула нас, так что тебе повезло.

Лицо Дейдары дернулось: надежда на похвалу сменялась осознанием, затем — гремучей смесью возмущения и обиды. Наконец, он резко развернулся и вылетел из комнаты вслед за удалившимся Сасори. Из коридора донеслось гулкое надрывное «Данна!..» и глухое «Отъебись».

— Интересно… — протянул Кисаме. — Итачи-сан, в минуты молчания вы тоже думаете подобными выражениями?

Итачи взглянул на него нечитаемо, но промолчал и встал, чтобы забрать выигрыш.


End file.
